


Something Simple

by LadyNobody



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: A lot of sugar, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Songfic, a bit - Freeform, fuddou sings and plays the guitar, kidou has some doubts but fudou helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Fudou sighed, humming quietly a refrain of the song that his fingers were singing loudly in his place.Kidou.How was he going to make him believe that his love went far beyond all their doubts, that his feelings were so strong and radicate that he would’ve even accepted death if it meant for those eyes to look at him once more-





	Something Simple

_“Slow dance with you, I just want to slow dance with you. I know all the other boys are though and smooth and I got the blues. I want to slow dance with you-“_

Someone, one day, decided that nighttime was perfect for thinking things through, for collecting thoughts and clear the mind and him, between verses, began to look around. He looked and waited for that night to give him some kind of advice, he would’ve been satisfied even by the smallest clue but where should he have sought help? Among the stars, reminiscing lights of something long gone? In the reflection of the moon on the river, so fickle and unreliable yet ancient and beautiful? Or maybe he would’ve found the answer to his doubts whispered in the wind that blew through his hair?

But honestly, who cared.

Fudou sighed, humming quietly a refrain of the song that his fingers were singing loudly in his place.

**Kidou.**

How was he going to make him believe that his love went far beyond all their doubts, that his feelings were so strong and radicate that he would’ve even accepted death if it meant for those eyes to look at him once more-

Maybe because he was too wrapped up in his own mind he didn’t hear the sneaky, slightly insicure steps coming towards his direction, so he jumped when that one arm circled his waist, holding him tight and as he opened his eyes, the only person he truly wished for was there. Right beside him, with those lips parted in a whisper against his now reddening ear.

_“Don’t stop, please”_

And, as if that phrase wasn’t meant for something else, he obeyed, remembering to take a breath he didn’t know he was still holding. Bared red eyes were shining brighter than the milky way, making him shiver and held the guitar closer to his chest.

Did Kidou know what those eyes were capable of?

He cleared his throat, trying to remember how to play a song he knew by heart.

_“I want to slow dance with you, I just want to slow dance with you. Why won’t you take the chance? I’ve got the moves, I’d like to prove, I want to slow dance with you”_

How foolish of Kidou to think he had to separate from the other in order to relax. How could he have been so blind not to realise that his own, private heaven, his safe space, was right there, head on Fudou’s shoulder, glasses forgotten on the small pier somewhere and a sweet melody of words and heartbeats between them?

_“This is a good song”_

Kidou’s voice was shaky, his breath still uneven due to the day spent crying alone in his silent room. But now that he was able to breath again Fudou’s oxygen, all the pain and sorrow seemed distant memories.

_“Th-“_

He was cut short, startled by a sudden, feather-like kiss while Kidou’s hands took his red face in a delicate embrace and his eyes remained open, wishing to never stop looking at him his whole life.

_“-anks”_

Had Fudou his way that kiss would’ve never ended, those hands would’ve kept on caressing and moldening him as he wished.

_“I’m going to try and be selfish, Akio, because even if I have duties towards my father and the company… I really like you. And these feelings couldn’t be wrong even in a million years-“_

Fudou smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Poor Kidou, he didn’t realise fast enough and as his brain slowly began to catch on, the wood pier was already creaking beneath the weight of their spontaneous laughter after Fudou brought them both down, hair laying messily on the soft grass.

_“Don’t sweat it too much, I fell for the Absolute Leader of Overthinking, didn’t I? I wouldn’t have you any other way”_

Happy.

Fudou was just so happy to be right there, in that instant, as he got closer to the one person that meant everything to him, tangling their legs together under the stars. He let his thumb slowly stroke those lips before kissing them times and times again, never having enough of how soft they were at the touch.

Never having enough of Kidou Yuuto.

And the other couldn’t do anything if not oblige, tangling his fingers in Fudou’s hair, smiling and paying no mind to the faint sound of his googles falling in the water.

Nothing mattered that night, after his heart had been shaken by that  **“I fell”.**

Fudou really liked him and he still couldn’t fully understand how or why and neither was he able to spit out the entirety of his own feelings. But he tried to anyway, with a smile that said  _ **“stay”**_  and eyes that whispered  _ **“kiss me again”**_. Instead, Fudou flipped them so that Kidou was now towering over him, and smiled with a tenderness never shown before, slowly combing his dreads before letting his fingers travel across his face, caressing the cheeks and neck, until he was able to gird his neck, pulling him closer.

Inhaling his scent.

God he was never going to leave him-

_“WOAH”_

That time was Kidou’s turn to change their position, gaining an adorable shout of surprise from a startled Fudou now watching him from beneath, their hands joined and their gazes entwined. In that comfortable silence only their fast heartbeats could be heard.

_“Listen-“_

Kidou faltered, looking for the words in a dreadful game of awkward hide and seek and blushing under the light of that one single street lamp on the street above them.

_“I have…just a question. Are we… dating now? You know like- are we boyfriends?”_

For few seconds Fudou thought he might had misheard, watching the other with wide, incredulous eyes. Then something clicked in his head and his hands were all over Kidou’s face, holding him tight as he sat on the pier.

_“Say it again. Say that word again”_

Panic shone in those red eyes. Did he said something wrong? Was that not what Fudou wanted?

_“If-if that’s not what you had in mind I-“_

Fudou’s hold tightened, shaking both their heads.

_“Just say the B-word again you smartass”_

_“Boyfriends…?”_

_“God, yes we are!”_

It was real, real as their breaths in each other’s mouth, real as their fingers tangled close. Real as their first kiss as something more. Or maybe as something they had been all along without even knowing.


End file.
